The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device in a variety of electronic devices including home appliances is an important component for determining their qualities. As high capacity, multi-function and/or miniaturization of electronic devices tend to be more required, demands on a semiconductor device with improved reliability and other characteristics is being increased. To satisfy these demands, various techniques are introduced to improve characteristics of the semiconductor device.
A Double Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (DMOS) is one kind of a semiconductor device and refers to a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) type using diffusion to form a transistor region and is typically used as a power transistor for a high voltage power integrated circuit. The DMOS is a power transistor having a high-speed switching ability in a low gate voltage and an ability of driving large currents.